So close
by LordoftheSiths
Summary: Just another Dramione thing. Enjoy


This is first chapter english version of Polish Fanfiction, Dramione. With big help by Cori and Molly. Thank you guys X!

'Albus, I really don't think that's a good idea' said Severus with a sour face. He was sitting in the headmaster's Office, in front of his desk.

' Severus, please. I won't change my decision. I'm sorry that you hate to do this but I trust you. No one will do it better than you. You are a potions master' said Dumbledore, smiling to his friend.

'Albus. The Summer proabition for students, who will be potion master after Hogwarts? Seriously?' He asked mockingly. He looked with pity on the headmaster and He Got up from chair. He was walking along the bookcase.

'Severus. It's only 3 hours per day. Students won't be more than ten. We need this. You know two terms are not enough. And we aren't doing extra lessons. Remus agreed to carry on..' Potion Master stopped hip, sending him a murderous look. He knew what He hated to hear but He preffered to say it alone. Remus Lupin all Summer in the castle? It was too much. Bearing double spy, effects of cruciatus, war.. and now this?

'You're kidding right? Lupin here? Maybe I should brew him again..' but this time he was stopped.

' Just now I want to ask you about this. You could do this with students. You should do more than one. I know you don't like each other, you and Remus. But it's important. It's for our students' Albus Got up from his chair and he went to the window.

'What you wish, headmaster' snorted Snape and he went out from the Office, slamming the door.

'List's for three proabitions, which are New in our school, will hang on the wall next to entrance to the great hall. You can add yourselves. Unfortunatley only seventh years can take part. I made them to help volounteers get extra education. They will hang until end of the year' said Dumbledore, during one of last dinners.

'What are the subjects?' asked Ron. He didn't hear the speech of the headmaster.

'Ronald! You should focus once, At least' hissed Hermione ' Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, and Magic-medicine, with madam Pomfrey. Defence against the Dark Arts teacher will be Remus. Did you know, Harry?' she asked, nudging the chosen one's arm.

' No. Remus didn't say anything At all. Are you registering yourself?' asked Harry, changing his look from Ginny to Hermione.

'Of course yes. But I'm sure Not potions' she said.

'I'm going to Defence. If I'm going… Spending Summer in school? Only you Hermione can do that – replyed ginger head to Granger.

'You are impossible. You'll see. You will end up without a job!' hissed Griffindor and she moped to Ginny, to talk about something.

'And you?' grunted Ron to Potter.

'Defence. I'm not mad to torment myself with Snape. And Pomfrey is boring' behind them stood a black figure.

' As always, you are complaining and you turn your nose up, Potter. Ungratefull like your father' hissed Snape and he left. He left Griffindors in silence.

'See? He is impossible! Why can he absolve me? I didn't done anything wrong!' said Harry and he layed his head on the table.

' Come on, I know it' answered Weasley.

Hermione was going from Griffindor Tower to the great hall to add yourself on proabition. She came closer to hanging parchment on the wall. Proabition with Lupin was full. But Harry and Ron made it in time. Maybe magic-medicine? Oh no. It's full too. Granger covered Her mouth with her hands.

' I can't believe this' she said. Snape's probation was almost empty. There were only four signatures. And three of them was Slytherins. Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini. Draco is wasting precious time? On holidays? It's impossible! So she'd have to spend her Summer with slytherins, Snape and… Last Signature was made by Luna. So Loony too? Great. Excellent. But she didn't have a choice. She wanted to learn something New. She couldn't think about a chance to not get work. She flicked Her Wand and Her signature was on the parchment. She smiled to herself and she went slowly to the common room. On the way she came found Lovegood, who was pulling Her shoes from a sculpture made of sandstone.

'Hello Hermione' said the blond girl and she smiled widley. She was weird as always but Hermione was used to it.

'Hello Luna. Can I ask you a question?' she looked At Her mysteriously and she sat down on stony bench.

'Of course' said the blond girl. She pulled off Her shoes and with them in her left hand, she sat down next to the Griffindor.

' Why do you want to go to probation with profesor Snape?' asked Hermione, looking with an interested look on the Ravenclaw.

'I had hoped for magic-medicine, but it was full. Everyone is with professor Lupin, so I thought that I choose Potion, to make him happier' said Luna with crazy voice. She smiled and she stood up.

' I understand. Thank you' Granger stood up too. She went to the common room.

'Where were you?' asked Ron, when she came to him.

' I was adding myself on a probation. I saw that you are going too. Cool. But watch yourself or you going to be smarter' said maliciously as she passed him. She sat down next to Seamus, Harry and Ginny.

'And?' asked Ginny, hugging Potter.

'It left something I hate' anwswered Hermione with a resigned voice and she started looking at the fire.

'Potions?!' screamed Ron, Ginny and Harry At the same time.

'Yes.' She replayed, seeing their surprise, she Got up and she went through the stairsi to the dormitory.

'Is she mad?' asked Weasley, and he sat down next to Seamus.

'Snape will kill Her. Do you remember first year?' asked Finnegan.

'And she is reporting to it?' asked Ron 'I know what I should do' he added with a smile and he Got up.

'She doesn't want you. When do you get it?' Asked the ginger girl to Her brother and she nestled in Harry harder.

'I'm not doing this because of that. I don't want to waste Her summer' he climbed the stairs and he knocked on the head girls' room.

'Come in' she said without emotions.

'I will give you back my place with Lupin' Ron closed the door.

'Ron, it's very nice but you know that I can't do this. I just can't. I'm glad that you decided not to waste your Summer and I'm not going to destroy it' she smiled At him.

'Stop. You know that I'm not going to use it. And Snape is going to bully you' revolted Ron and he came closer. He sat down next to Her on her bed and he looked watches as she was pretending to read a book.

'No. It's too late. I'm in. Luna will be there too. It will be fun' she smiled and left the book on the table.

'Do what you want. But..' murmured Ron and he looked on the floor.

'It's really nice. Thank you' she kissed his cheak and Got up. He get the allusion. He turned red and he left.

'Oh no. At 8 o'clock? Does this man ever sleep?' asked Hermione, wringing Her hands.

'Did your predictions of waking up At 7 on holiday come true?' asked Ron, smiling nastily.

'I made my desicion' she snapped.

'Oh come on. We have to get up At 8. It's only an hour difference' said Harry, patting Her on the shoulder.

'I know. I can do it. It's only 3 hours with..' she hadn't completed because Ginny laughed.

'Old bat? That was what you wanted to say?' she giggled under Her breath.

'Enjoy that you won't be alone, cause alone he could drunk blond out of you' said Seamus, trying to be funny. But no one started laughing. Hermione looked At him blackly. As usual, no one was amused of his jokes.

'Harry!' said Ginny, staring with a blissful smile on the boy.

'Coming' he pulled away from the conversation with Ron and stood up from the table. Humbly but with head held high, holding hands, the left. They stood next to the hall. Harry kisses Ginny and he sunk in Her lips. They kissed passionately for a long moment. When the boy was able to break away from Her, he saw Dean Thomas. He felt stupid. But if in fact everything between them was all over, he could return to look At his girlfriend.

'I will miss you so much' she whispered with a smile, staring At Potter.

'You can Visit me..I forget that you are leaving for training' he said pulling his hand on his forehead. It completly slipped his mind that the Weasleys are leaving the country.

'I'll be in France with Bill and… Phlegm. They are going there to Visit Fleur's parents' she said, resigning to the thought that she would have to spend free time with his hated Sister in law.

'Please. You shouldn't a frenchman there…' Harry muttered and kissed Her lips again. Girl clasped their hands and pulled him towards the meadows.

'Ron, please. Stop complaining. You have to keep with your desicions. You are staying' said Granger and started eating a greek apple.

'But if I have Burn in the Burrow, I woulnd't stand this awful…' he haven't finished, cause Hermione looked At him with a murderous look.

'Malfoy is Malfoy but he changed. Witouth tonic involved with his father, he is really ordinary.' She wanted to come in the first lesson thinking that it would be fine and colo and Draco wouldn't be mean.

'Yea, sure. Don't you remember how he called Her mudblood?' he screamed, in the Great Hall was quite.

'I remember. But you could take our conversations for you, not screaming it eveywhere!' snapped Hermione and she Got up. She smiled to Cho and Luna, who where sitting by the Ravenclaw table. She went out and she was calming Her breath. When she opened Her eyes, she saw black character.

'Miss Granger, do you want to have first detentions? Or maybe do you want me to take off points from Griffindor, for next year?' old bat was standing in front of Her with satisfaction.  
'I won't be here next year… and punishing others? Actually what have I done wrong? I'm just sitting here, Professor' she rubbed her eyes and looked at his face.  
'It's obvious. You went out of the Great Hall before the schedule time. I thought a know-it-all should know…all' He was a bit confused. Seeing her face, Snape gave her an icy, murderous gaze.  
'I'm not far from the entrance. I can see what's going on. Stop harassing me.' she snorted and crossed her arms.  
'Detention Granger' said Snape and he left.  
'For what?' she screamed with pain in his side.  
'For your impertinence!' He stopped walking but after exchanging glances, he left quickly. Excellent. Detention at the end of the year? 'I hate him…"  
She went back into Great Hall and sat down with thud. She was furious. Why did he cling to her?  
'I can't believe it.' she muttered to herself and she looked At the pile of apples standing on the table.  
'What?' asked Ron.  
'I hate detention with that old bat' she said quickly. A black figure stood behind her.  
'Now two detentions, Granger. Meet me in the dungeons at 8 o'clock, today and tomorrow.' Snape snorted and walked away. When she turned around, He stopped.  
'For what, this time?' she asked calmer than before.  
'For the language, Granger. You called me an old bat!' hissed Snape and left, and Hermione turned red. She looked at Ron furiously.  
'He really has it out for you' said Weasley, patting her on the shoulder to reassure her and calm her down a bit.  
'I'll get crazy with… you know' she said with resignation. She walked toward the door and was led to Remus Lupin. Seeing depressed Hermione after seeing Snape with a triumphant smile, he stopped beside her.  
'Don't worry. He has been like that all his life.' He smiled at her, but she didn't answer. She didn't even look at the werewolf, 'You can always not appear in detention and when it comes to probation, I can get you one with me.' He said with smile. She looked at him with surprise.  
'Thank you professor but I don't want to have a head start' she smiled with apology and she turned around. Lupin left.  
'You are doing this to yourself' said Ron with a pity and walked in the direction of Lupin. She was left alone by the Gryffindor table. And in the minute Malfoy came and sat down next to Her.  
'I see that you are alone. Where are your stupid friends?'  
'Draco, please. I don't have the strength nor the mood to play your stupid games.'  
'You still are a nasty mud-' He couldn't finished as she had brought her wand to his neck.  
'Don't speak to me like that. If you want to talk with me, find smart, cool thing to say and do not insult me or my friends. Then you can count on having a conversation with me, Malfoy.' she grunted and hiding her wand into her robe, turned her nose, stood up and left the Hall. On the way she bumped into someone.  
'Bill?' she asked him. She hadn't expected him in Hogwarts. Especially, because Ginny had told her that he would be in France.  
'Hello Hermione.' said the oldest in the Weasley family branch. He smiled widely.  
'What are you doing here? I've heard that you are going to France with Fleur. And Ginny will live with you, right?' she smiled and blushed, because at the moment she was pale as ghost. Since she met Bill, was hoping that Ron would be like him. Simply, because he liked him.  
'I had but Albus thwarted my plans' he said mysteriously and walked past the girl. Now she was become closer to the elite. And he led the teachers table.  
'What do you mean?' asked Hermione.  
'You will find it out. It'll be a surprise...' He said and smiled warmly. He turned and walked away without a word, heading for the end of the hall. Hermione had finally managed to get out of it. She wondered if she could do now. She headed to Gryffindor tower to repeat something before Monday's lesson. She was almost certain that bat will check their previous knowledge. She entered to the dormitory and she sat down on the bed next to hers, noticed that Ginny almost merged with lirnes. Granger walked slowly to her trunk, thinking that her friend was sleeping. But the redhead raised her head and looked at her straight in the eyes.  
'What's going on, huh?' she asked. Ginger-head rested her head on her arm.  
'Bill won't be in France, when I'll be there...' she muttered softly. She was angry; and it could be heard in her voice.  
'I met him but he didn't say why he isn't going there…' Hermione began to stroke her friend's head.  
'I'll be alone with Phlegm' Weasley sighed and made a hangdog expression.  
'Maybe you can finally make better contact with her?' the brown-eyed girl exploded with enthusiasm and optimism.  
'Do you believe this? I do not. She will always be Phlegm.' Ginny answered.  
'Stop complaining. It will be cool. Focus on training and it will be fine. Now get the things, because you'll miss the train home.' they stood up. The redhead took her trunk and handbag and they both set out from dormitory, common room to come out of tower and castle. They caught the last carriage to the station in Hogsmeade.  
'I hope you also have a good holiday' Ginny grinned.  
'Probably, with the old bat…' she said with outrage. They arrived to the station, where the two got out and Hermione helped redhead with her trunk. They stood next to Hogwarts Express. Two Gryffindor rushed into each other's arms.  
'I'll miss you so much! Write to me!' Weasley said.  
'I'll miss you too. And you write of to me!' said Granger and climbed friend with trunk to the train.  
'Bye!' she waved her hand, and smiled.

*

At 8 o'clock Hermione appeared in dungeons. She wasn't late by even a minute, because she knew how that damn annoyed Snape.  
'What's my job?' she asked, when he came from his Office.  
'Wand.' Grunted the Potion Master and he stuck out his hand. She gave him her Wand and was waiting for further instructions. 'First put together all the ingredients. When you are done, you have to clean all the classroom benches and tables to brew. Without magic!' Finally he growled a little louder 'All clear?' He asked returning to his desk.  
'But professor. It will take me all night!' she protested but he didn't even say anything. Granger went into a smaller room. Everything was a mess. Is this the old bat's joke? She looked around carefully. First, she split all capital letters. When she had finished, she went out the storeroom and Severus lifted his head.  
'Finished?' he asked icily and got up from his chair. He passed between the benches and he opened the door that she just closed and looked inside. Moments studied part of the ingredients 'The benches and tables are waiting' said, and he left. He showed her a cloth and bucket of water standing on the first bench.  
'Of course' she said surrendering and went to the table. The tables and wooden furniture looked terrible. She had a lot of work with. She focused on work. When she tackled two rows of dirty tables. She moped to the benches. She finished. Tired with dishevelled hair and rumpled shirt.  
'I finished, professor' she said quietly, waiting for his inspections. But He didn't look At benches. He looked At Her.  
'Unfortunately I can't leave you alone, Miss Granger. It's two in the morning. I'm forced to accompany you into the tower. Snotty rules.' He swore under his breath. Hermione moped that Harry and Ron will wait at her in the common room.  
'Goodnight, Granger' said Snape and he disappeared. He did it so fast that she hadn't even noticed that.  
'Tasty Strawberries' she said to the painting. The woman smiled reluctantly and let her inside. On two chairs before fireplace sat Ron and Harry.  
'He keep you so long?!' said Weasley.  
'What do you think?' outraged and she hadn't forces to tase him 'Thank you for waiting. And now let's go to sleep' she murmured, holding her eyelids before closing.  
'Seems like he couldn't let you go...' commented Harry, standing up from his chair.  
'Tomorrow I have return. I wonder what else I have to clean…' she froze, standing by the stairs to the dormitory.  
'What?' asked Ron.  
'He didn't give me my Wand back' she screamed. She completely forgot about it.  
'Come on. He is a teacher. He won't do anything bad to it. Tomorrow morning you will have it' said Harry and the golden trio climbed up the stairs.  
'Do you like him?' asked Hermione but then she started laughing 'Goodnight boys' she smiled and she walked into deserted dormitory of head girls.

*

'Professor, please. I want you to give me back my wand' said Hermione firmly looking Snape before breakfast.  
'Did Know-it-all forget something?' He asked with mischievous smile on his face.  
'I was too tired because of your orders' she said firmly.  
'You get detention of your own fault' He hissed and gave her Wand 'Today you'll be also tired. Nine o'clock in the library'  
Hermione was completely exhausted. Did he even once let her go? Once. But what punishment for her will be in library?  
'Hey Granger...' Malfoy started hissing past her at the entrance of the Great Hall. She forgot that for two months she'd have double torture.  
'Hi Hermione' she heard a voice. Ron saw and after a while Harry had too. Both of them were standing in front of her.  
'Do you retrieve your Wand?' asked Harry.  
'Yes' she showed the object and she put it in her robes.  
'I'm soooo...' Ron began.  
'Hungry?' Harry and Hermione at the same time.  
'Are you prohibiting me food?' asked redhead resentfully. Golden trio sat down on their seats.  
'Are you prepared for today's punishment?' asked Harry, biting into his toast,  
'It couldn't be worse than yesterday, could it?' she said finishing her toast with pumpkin jam 'I have to go. See you later. And don't wait for me today. The library is full of dust' she smiled sadly and walked out of the Hall.

*

'Hermione! I'm bumping into you again' said Bill warmly, grinning from ear to ear 'What are you doing here so late?' he asked, but a moment later Snape arrived.  
'I have detention' said Hermione and Weasley smiled with pity on his face 'Don't say a word!' he threatened to bat, looking into his eyes.  
'Today you are clearing a lot of books. Potion books' He said with satisfaction and let Her inside. He almost forgot. She moped that He forgot 'Without magic. Wand, Granger' seeing her resigned face, He smiled triumphantly 'When you done, come to the dungeons, because I have your beloved wand' He snorted sarcastically and walked out leasing her alone in the library.  
When she was clearing cover of every book, she thought about something weird. Yesterday he told her to adjust ingredient as if asked her to repair them. Today? Theory of Potions. Are that clues? So on Monday will not fail to check their knowledge. She opened, browsed and she cleared every last book. She left. It went a lot of faster than the previous one. She knocked on the Potion classroom and the cold voice said 'Come in'. She pushed the door and went inside.  
'I'm done, professor' said quietly, not looking in his eyes. The man handed her Wand without words 'Thank you professor Snape' she addend. She smiled gently and race down the corridor to Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
